disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Training Time!/Transcript
This article is a transcript of the Weird World: The TV Show episode "Training Time!" from season one, which aired on June 7, 2019. *(flashbacks of the climax and ending of the first film are shown to kickstart the episode) *(a timecard reads "A Few Months Later...") *(A zoom-in of Rainbow City is shown, then it shows a shot of the city streets and many citizens go around to start their day) *Lesquik: Morning, Carl. *Carl: Eh. *(Brownie is getting multiple high-fives from Wembley and she giggles) *(Weidler's digging a hole in the pavement and Buzz and Eugene keep an eye on her) *Buzz: Good work, Weidler. *Eugene: (makes intelligible sounds; subtitiles translate into "Is it time to pour the concrete yet?") *Buzz: No. *(Amcho, Nick and Dairy are standing outside the Blu AOC nightclub) *Amcho: Anymore guests? *Nick: Amcho, the party's over. In fact, it was over 2 hours ago. *Amcho: Then, why haven't we gone home? *Dairy: That's a good point actually. *Amcho: No it's not. That is. (points to a weather vane on top of the building next door pointing west) I love weather vanes. *Laughs* *(the Chicken Flavoured Water is shown and Clarence is serving breakfast to Larry) *Clarence: Here we are, Larry. *Larry: Ahh, cheers Clarence. Where's the salt? *(Clarence snaps his fingers and a salt shaker falls from the sky) *Larry: Cheers. *(The White Church is shown and the priest Ben is giving a morning prayer to some of the citizens) *Ben: Let us do our morning prayer. May the good lord give us... calmness for every confusion, relief for every stress, comfort for every sickness, strength for every weakness and love, hope and joy for every waking moment. Amen. *Citizens: (off-screen) Amen. *(cuts to outside and scene moves sideways and zooms in to the Big Mac house and shows George's bedroom window and then shows George and Craig fast asleep) *(the alarm clock reads 8:00am and it goes off and George shoots it with a pistol, blows the pistol, opens his eyes, sits up, yawns and gets out of bed, then he walks to a calendar and it shows the month is February and he circles the words "First day of training" by the number 13, then before he walks off, he looks at the words) *George Jacqueline: *Reads* "February 13th, First day of training". Oh, my flipping flopping gosh! The first day of training! *(George picks up Craig and shakes him in excitement) *George Jacqueline: Craig, it's my first day of training! *Craig: Yeah, that's good, man. Broccoli, carrots, candy canes. (falls back asleep) *George Jacqueline: Right... (drops Craig) ...before I'm ready, to get ready, I'm gonna wake up Stephanie. *(George grabs the calendar and is about to go out the bedroom door, but runs into the wall and falls onto the floor off-screen) *George Jacqueline: *Off-screen* Note to self: Don't get overhyped when you've just woke up. *(cut to theme song) *(cut to a shot of Stephanie's bedroom door with a sign that reads "Do Not Enter... Unless I Say" and then Stephanie is shown asleep in her bed) *Stephanie: *Moans* Man, I can just feel that rush to my blood. *(George appears out of nowhere) *George Jacqueline: *Quietly* Stephanie. *Stephanie: (wakes up in shock) How the hell did you get here?! Take that! *(Stephanie punches George's head, but she hurts her hand because George's head is hard) *Stephanie: Ow. George? Dude, didn't you read the sign? *George Jacqueline: No, but I read "Do Not Enter... Unless I Say". *Stephanie: Forget it. *Yawns* What in the name of love do you want? *George Jacqueline: Hello? Look. *(George shows Stephanie the words "First day of training" on his calendar) *George Jacqueline: It's my first day of training. *Stephanie: Oh, training. I mean, oh, my! (sits up) Training! OK, you go and get yourself ready and meet me downstairs for breakfast. *George Jacqueline: OK, then. You feeling alright, Steph? *Stephanie: Erm, yeah. I'm great, dude. Just great. *George Jacqueline: OK. Say, what's that wet thing on your bedside table? *(Stephanie quickly picks up the "wet thing" and throws it out her bedroom window off-screen) *Stephanie: What wet thing? I haven't got a wet thing. You don't need to interfere with my personal life, especially regarding a "wet thing". Just go and get yourself ready. *George Jacqueline: Err... OK. She's acting weird, but that's not gonna bother me since it's my first day of training. Oh yeah, this is going to be so good! *(Craig appears out of nowhere) *Craig: That's what you said about the finale to Lost. *George Jacqueline: Oh, don't remind me. *(a cut away shows George watching TV, presumably the Lost finale, then he gets a shocked look in his face, then it zooms into his brain, which shrinks, turns black and a white question mark appears on it) *(cut back to the present) *George Jacqueline: *Groans* Horrible. Now then... (cracks his knuckles) Montage! *(A quick montage shows George getting ready by doing the following - having a shower, brushing his teeth, using mouthwash, shaving his face with a penknife, combing his hair, cleaning his glasses, getting some sports clothes on, and finally, Craig ties his shoe laces for him, but accidentally ties his own hands in the process) *(seconds later, George, comes into the kitchen, where Stephanie is in some sports clothes too and she's having breakfast) *George Jacqueline: Hi, Steph. *Stephanie: Hey, dude. Your breakfast is on the counter. Something nice and healthy is the perfect thing to start your training. *George Jacqueline: Gee, thanks Steph. I was craving for something other than waffles today anyway. *(Atom-Pup is stroking his head against George) *George Jacqueline: Don't worry, Atom-Pup, you'll get your breakfast. *(George grabs a bowl with muesli, bananas and milk in it, and he eats a spoonful) *George Jacqueline: Nice. The bananas make it tastier. Wait, what are you having? *Stephanie: Err... Apple Jacks? With marshmallows. *(George sips the rest of the muesli from bowl) *George Jacqueline: Ahh. That hit the spot. Softly, it's only a bit of milk. (wipes some milk off a spot on his face) Wait, a spot? Why hasn't that special cream arrived yet? *Stephanie: Spot cream, huh? *George Jacqueline: Yeah. Hold the phone. (grabs the phone) Go on, Steph. Hold it. *(Stephanie talks hold of the phone and George dials a number) *George Jacqueline: I need make a quick call before we start training. *Stephanie: Why do you want me to... *George Jacqueline: For better signal. *Clears throat* Hello? I'm calling to ask about that special cream I ordered. No, I didn't cancel the bleedin' delivery. What? Slow down, it's like your speaking some other language. Forget it. I'll look on a website where they actually speak my language. Arrivederci. (hangs up) Wrong number. *Stephanie: Dude, that was nothing but pointless and stupid. Anyway, let's just get started. *George Jacqueline: Oh, yes! Let's go! *(George runs out the kitchen, then runs back in) *Stephanie: Wait! I made you a drink as well. Gotta stay hydrated. *George Jacqueline: Oh, thanks. What's this? *Stephanie: It's a lemon lassi. *George Jacqueline: Never heard of it. Still... (drinks some lemon lassi) Wow! That's really good. Few minutes to drink this? *(a timecard reads "7minutes later...") *Stephanie: (looks at her watch) Are you ready, now? *George Jacqueline: (drinks the final sip) Ahh. Yep. *(George puts the glass in the sink and he and Stephanie leave the kitchen) *(Craig enters and yawns and sees Atom-Pup hungry) *Craig: Atom-Pup? You must be hungry. (gets a burger out the fridge) Here we are. (eats the burger) *(Atom-Pup growls) *Craig: Tasty. I'm perfectly good, as long as I got the foods. While I'm at it, I'll burn some calories. *(Craig lights a match and swallows it and sighs) *(Atom-Pup growls and attacks Craig) *Craig: Ahh! Atom-Pup! Bad dog, bad dog! Want some biscuits or something? *(Molly, Mitchell and Mickey, George's pet fish are shown) *Mitchell: Wow. That's a new way to beat an egg. How can we even see it from here? *Mickey: We have CCTV of the entire house. *(there are 9 CCTV screens in front of them showing different rooms and the middle one shows Atom-Pup attacking Craig) *Mitchell: Do you think we should break them part? *Mickey: Well, Craig's an egg and Atom-Pup's like he was made from an Atom Molecular Model Kit Set. But I wouldn't recommend it. *(cut to outside where George and Stephanie are on the beach) *George Jacqueline: OK, what's first? Are you gonna train me to fight a villain? Maybe how to escape an explosion? Oh! How about how to use our weapons like a pro? *Stephanie: Soon, dude. But first, let's do some stretching. *(Stephanie turns on a radio next to her and it plays My Last Breath by Evanescence and she does some stretches) *George Jacqueline: Oh, that's easy. Anyone can stretch. *(George gets a rubber band stretches it with his hands, fingers, legs and even eyeballs) *Stephanie: OK, that's kind of sickening. (turns off radio) *George Jacqueline: Villain time? *Stephanie: No. Before you can even think about fighting evil, you have to understand the phrase "BEATLES". *George Jacqueline: BEATLES? How's music gonna help me fight evil? *Stephanie: Not The Beatles as in the band, BEATLES. It's actually a carefully organized code. Seven words to help you prepare to fight evil. Listen closely. (As Stephanie says each word, they appear on-screen) Bravery, Elegancy, Action, Toughness, Leadership, Engagement, Skill. *George Jacqueline: A-ha! BEATLES. I understand now. Will you show me BEATLES? *Stephanie: Well, OK then, if you think you up for it. And along the way, I'll explain each word of BEATLES. *(The song "I Want to Hold Your Hand" by The Beatles plays and the word "BEATLES" appears on-screen and next to the "B", the letters R, A, V, E, R and Y appear next to it spelling "Bravery") *(George and Stephanie are near a dark cave and George feels scared at first, then he puts on a brave face, lights his fuse with a lighter and he and Stephanie walk in the cave, with a light surrounding them, then George smells something and his head explodes, but he puts a spare one on and giggles nervously) *Stephanie: *Narration* Bravery - show courage when facing a monster or going into strange and creepy places. If you get scared, bring something to help you. *(The word "BEATLES" appears on-screen again and next to the "E", the letters L, E, N, G, A, N, C and Y appear next to it, spelling "Elegancy") *(George and Stephanie are at a clothes shop and Stephanie is outside of some changing rooms and George is in one of them, when he comes out, he is wearing a white suit with a green tie and a cool hairstyle and he winks and some woman in the shop faint) *Stephanie: Elegancy is more the nitpick of BEATLES. Look good fighting monsters. But not too good. *(The word "BEATLES" appears on-screen again and next the "A", the letters C, T, I, O and N appear next to it, spelling "Action") *Stephanie: Action is simple. Just do what you're required to do. *(George and Stephanie are in the kitchen and there's a blender and some ingredients on the counter) *Stephanie: George, make me a fruit smoothie. *George Jacqueline: OK. (puts fruit and milk in the blender and blends them) Done. *(Stephanie drinks from the blender) *Stephanie: Ahh. Nice and "smooth". *(a Joke Rimshot Drum plays) *George Jacqueline: Bad pun alert. Wanna make more? *(The word "BEATLES" appears on-screen again and next to the "T", the letters O, U, G, H, N, E, S and S appear next to it, spelling "Toughness) *Stephanie: There may be times when you need to use your limbs. Make sure you have enough Toughness to knockout anything in your way. Or to simply play a game involving strengh. *(George and Stephanie are at a fairground and George is about to play a strongman game) *Stephanie: K, George. Hit it! *(George raises his hammer and hits the button hard and the bell rings) *George Jacqueline: Winner! *(The word "BEATLES" appears on-screen again and next to the "L", the letters E, A, D, E, R, S, H, I and P appear next to it, spelling "Leadership") *Stephanie: There are times when you need to show Leadership. Act like a leader and give instructions and ideas. *(George and Stephanie are in Lambert, George's Lamborghini and Stephanie is driving) *Stephanie: What's the shortest way to the Swimming Baths? *George Jacqueline: Well, after we leave the beach and into the city, turn left, past the Black Noodle, straight ahead 20 yards past some random buildings I don't really visit often, right, left, right again, through Green Grove, take another left, past the path that leads to the Strawberry Mall, turn right, second building on your left opposite the big Gap store. *(They have pulled up the Swimming Baths) *George Jacqueline: Oh, we're here. Never mind. *(The word "BEATLES" appears on-screen again and next to the second "E" and the letters N, G, A, G, E, M, E, N and T appear next to it, spelling "Engagement) *Stephanie: Engagement simply means getting involved with others. Not just in fighting but engaging in fun activities. *(George is in the swimming baths relaxing on a rubber ring, then a snorkel comes up next to him and it's revealed to be Stephanie wearing her mask and snorkel, and she blows a whistle) *Stephanie: Sir, I'm afraid you're gonna have to get out... for not having enough fun! *(Stephanie puts her mask up and shoots George with a water pistol and they both giggle) *(The word "BEATLES" appears on-screen again and next to the "S" and the letters K, I, L and L appear next to it, spelling "Skill") *(George and Stephanie are in the basketball court at the park) *Stephanie: I'll sum up Skill in six words. Just do what you can do. *George Jacqueline: I can play basketball with my head. Craig! *(Craig arrives and George takes off his head and he and Craig play basketball using George's head as a basketball and George dodges Craig and does a slam dunk) *George Jacqueline: Touch down! No, Craig, don't actually touch me. *(Crag's hand is near George's crotch and he takes it off) *Craig: Sorry. (sprays his hand and wipes it with a cloth) I'm not weird... well, I am physically. *(the music stops) *George Jacqueline: Yeah, absolutely no comment on that. *(cut to night and George and Stephanie are outside the house, Stephanie has her pearl lit up and George is holding a torch) *George Jacqueline: What a day. Morning stretching, cave walk, clothes shopping, made some smoothies, fairground, swimming and a victorious game of basketball. Honestly, today felt more like a normal day than a training day. *Stephanie: They were just examples of what you should be doing while fighting evil, out on missing, et cetera. But in a style of an everyday person. *George Jacqueline: Wait just a flipping, flopping, glopping, slopping, clopping, topping, hopping, mopping... second. Stephanie, are you trying to say I'm not worthy of being trained? *Stephanie: No, dude, it's not that. I... *George Jacqueline: Were you lying to me about BEATLES? *Stephanie: Look the thing is... *George Jacqueline: And how we could have been preparing to fight evil, and find mysterious treasures and maybe save someone from danger, but today was nothing like it. *Stephanie: I am terrible at training, OK?! *(George gasps in shock) *Stephanie: *Pants* I... I'm terrible at training. We have been friends for a while, like a couple of months and I thought we'd fall out if I told you I'm a bad trainer. *George Jacqueline: Stephanie, how can telling the truth make me fall out with you? In fact, how could anyone fall out doing so? Well, sometimes that can be the case. But, even if you lied to me, I still wouldn't fall out with you. Then again, why is training a bad thing for you? *Stephanie: *Sighs* Come into the garage. *(George and Stephanie go into the garage and inside Lambert) *(George is about to get his seatbelt on) *Stephanie: George, what are you doing? *George Jacqueline: Getting my seatbelt on? (puts the seatbelt on) Why else would I get in Lambert without... *Stephanie: We're not going anywhere. We're just sitting in here. *George Jacqueline: Steph, have you not heard of the word "safety"? *Stephanie: (groans for 3 seconds) Fine. I'll just do it to be silly, but if it makes you happy... *(Stephanie gets her seatbelt on and leans her hands on the steering wheel) *Stephanie: OK. Here goes. (flashback shows many years ago) Years ago, back when I was the last to join the original time and when we had evolved into a powerful evil fighting team, I wasn't the original leader. Eleanor was. *George Jacqueline: Mum lead the team? *Stephanie: Yes. I didn't always lead it. That's a fact that almost everyone thinks. Everyone thinks I always lead the team... but I didn't. Your mum... Eleanor, previously known as Sadie... did. And... she was a fantastic trainer. I watched as she trained the others. She trained me as well. And she was the one who gave out the BEATLES phrase. And no, she didn't get that phrase from The Beatles. This was thousands of years before The Beatles were around so don't get confused. She actually got it, because there was a diamond factory named "BEATLES". I don't why it was called BEATLES. Anyway, Eleanor was that great of a trainer, that I wanted to follow in her footsteps. But I wasn't that great. I screwed up at times and I eventually gave up and left the training to Eleanor. I couldn't help since I was very young back then and I was a trainee during the war on Earth. I was only like twenty something years old, even though I still looked 18. Mind you, that was the age I became a gem. However, I'll say this - she made me better when she said... *Eleanor Jacqueline: Stephanie, in about 800 years time, I shall hand my leadership down to you. *Stephanie: Would you? *Eleanor Jacqueline: Yes. Because I won't always have the energy to lead you guys. You may not have the potential of being a good trainer, but you have the potential of being a good leader. And you could last longer than that, since you're a human-turned-gem warrior. *Stephanie: Thanks, Eleanor. *(Eleanor carries Stephanie and they hug and laugh) *(cuts back to the present) *Stephanie: And I still lead you guys today. Good leader, but bad trainer. *George Jacqueline: Stephanie, you don't have to be a good trainer to be a good leader. In my view, there are only two ways of being a good leader - the first is... leading, obviously. And the second, and this is the important one, you need to have trust in your fellow team members. You've got both of those. I trusted you when we first met. That pretty much sums it up, I think. And also, you can learn to become a better trainer. You won't get it right the first time, but as you progress, you'll get better and better. You just gotta believe and try your hardest. Anyone can do that? Do you get me? *Stephanie: I get you. I've totally learned that now. George, you've made me feel like a better leader and if anything was to happen to me, I would totally give my leadership title to you. *George Jacqueline: Aww. Thanks. Say, starting tomorrow, we can ask Mum to help you become a better trainer. And I can help too. I didn't tell you this, but back when I was still a teen, I got a part time job as a fitness trainer. *Stephanie: Really? *George Jacqueline: Yes. *(flashback shows George as a teen at the Rainbow City Mega Gym) *George Jacqueline: The Mega Gym needed a substitute trainer and I applied to take that job on Saturdays for small pay for very little charge. Now you might ask how I got good at it. Because I was reminding myself of experiences during P.E. lessons at school. You see, despite showing off at times and my autism and learning disabilities getting in the way, I was actually told I was great at sports and was considered the best during my class and was often a team captain, where I'd help the others in my team get their game faces on. Sometimes literally. To be honest, if I never got into music, I would have loved to have been a full-time fitness trainer. *(cut back to present) *George Jacqueline: It felt really good. *Stephanie: George, that's amazing. And with all my training during war back in my human days, it would really help. *George Jacqueline: Perfect. We'll start tomorrow. *(George looks upwards) *Stephanie: Erm... everything all right? *George Jacqueline: Yeah, everything's fine. But I just feel like I've forgotten something. Oh, my flipping flopping gosh! (takes off his seatbelt) I forgot to feed Atom-Pup! Come on! *(Stephanie takes her seatbelt off, she and George get out of Lambert and through the door in the back of the garage, into the house and into the kitchen where the fridge door is open) *George Jacqueline: Atom-Pup, I am so... (freezes) Hang on. Rewind. *(Rewinds and George ends up next to the fridge) *George Jacqueline: Why is the fridge open? And where has all the food gone? *(Atom-Pup comes in and burps) *George Jacqueline: Atom-Pup, did you eat all the food? You must have been starving, so I can't go mad at you. *Craig: He didn't... (comes into the kitchen) I did. *Burps* *Stephanie: Why didn't we think it would be Craig? *George Jacqueline: I dunno. It's kinda obvious. He's like a Hungry Hungry Hippo, but bigger and dumber and a lot less like a hippo. *(George and Stephanie get their weapons out) *Craig: I fet Atom-Pup, though. *(Screenshot of the house) *Craig: Err... Guys? Calm yourselves. *Stephanie: Let's get him! *George Jacqueline: Now this IS like training to fight evil. Stephanie, show me your moves. *Craig: OK, you don't need to see me as the "evil eye". *(a Joke Rimshot drum plays) *George Jacqueline: Bad pun alert. And it's only a practice, Craig. I'm trying to help Stephanie train better, so I can get used to being on this team and I can't get used to my powers and abilities without Stephanie's help. We also need Mum's help, considering Steph told me that she trained all of you guys up so well. *Craig: Yeah, that's true actually. She was a really good trainer. I even learned a few of her tricks myself when I was alone. Or was I busy eating all the food I could find? I don't remember. *George Jacqueline: Course you don't. So, do you think you can help me and Mum train Stephanie up? *Stephanie: I'd really appreciate it, Craig. *Craig: Yeah, sure man. I can totally help. You know something, even I am a bit of a walnut head at times... *(cut to Craig standing by a yellow line on the road with the words "DO NOT CROSS" on it) *Craig: "DO NOT CROSS". OK. *(Craig uses green spray paint to make some ticks in the road) *Craig: This city always needs positivity. *(Craig is surrounded by the police) *Lucas: Freeze! *Craig: Oh, no. *(cut back to the present) *Craig: ...I do know every now and then when to activate my smart side. *(Craig takes off his hat and flips a little switch inside and puts his hat back on) *Craig: Like I was saying, we'll start our training in the morning. For now though, we should get some sleep. *George Jacqueline: Craig, it's only 5 to 7. *Craig: In that case... *George, Stephanie and Craig: Comedy horror movies! *Craig: Come on! *George Jacqueline: Let's do it! *Stephanie: I'll grab the popcorn and the cookies! *(a timecard reads "The Next Morning...") *(cut to Stephanie's alarm clock beeping, she turns it off and yawns, gets out of bed and cut to her, George and Craig on the sofa, waiting) *Craig: Where's Eleanor? She's meant to be helping us train Stephanie. *George Jacqueline: Wait just a second... did we actually ask her? *Stephanie and Craig: Erm... No. *(Eleanor walks by and is about to walk out the door) *Eleanor Jacqueline: Hey George, I'm ready for work, sweetie. *George Jacqueline: Er, Mum? Can you do us a really big favour? *Eleanor Jacqueline: OK, what is it? *George Jacqueline: Well, Stephanie told yesterday that she thinks she's a bad trainer and I was wondering if you can help me and Craig teach her to become a better trainer. *Eleanor Jacqueline: But George, I have to go to work. And she's trying again? I've seen try to train well and she didn't do great. I can't bear to see her... *(Stephanie curls up on the sofa, closes her eyes and sniffs, then Eleanor does a sigh) *(cut to Eleanor's boss Daryl Yarker filling some papers in her office) *Daryl Yarker: Hello? *Eleanor Jacqueline: Hello, Mrs. Yarker. I just came to let you know I can't come to work today. Why? Because... one of my friends was trying to split up some guys who were fighting and she accidentally got stabbed in the thigh and I really need to see to her. *Daryl Yarker: Well, I'd say no because you're my hardest working employee, but today, screw it, you do what you gotta do and tell me how your friend is, whatever his or her name is. *Eleanor Jacqueline: Oh, thank you so much! OK, I'll see you tomorrow then. OK, bye. (hangs up) Easy. *George Jacqueline: I didn't mean right now. We could have waited until you finished... *Eleanor Jacqueline: Loved ones come first. Now, I should warn - this is gonna be pretty tough, but it's not too challenging. I have a friend at the Mega Gym who can help and if we work together Stephanie, you could probably be one of the best trainers of all time. *Stephanie: Really? God, I'm so nervous, but I can't wait at the same time. Where do we start? *Eleanor Jacqueline: To the Mega Gym. *(cut to George, Stephanie, Craig and Eleanor at the Mega Gym, when Ella Sandbar enters; Stephanie's holding a fitness bag) *Eleanor Jacqueline: George, Craig, you two know Ella Sandbar. *Ella Sandbar: Well, well, well, if it isn't my favourite blue egg and favourite, and only, bomb headed son of Eleanor. And who's this? *Eleanor Jacqueline: This is Stephanie. She's... *Ella Sandbar: The current leader of The Extraordinary Eight. Once human, now humanoid cyborg gem who saved the entire city and possibly the world from King Axecutioner's clutches? *George, Stephanie, Eleanor and Craig: Yep. *Ella Sandbar: So, what can I do for you lot? *George Jacqueline: Well, you see, Stephanie states she's a bad trainer and we need you're help to train her up to become a better trainer, so she can help me with my powers and abilities, since I'm only new to this team and I have a lot to learn. *Ella Sandbar: Learning to train, huh? This is gonna be a bit hard, but I think I can help. *George Jacqueline: Really? *Ella Sandbar: She'll have to come here every day for a few hours 2 days a week. This means you won't be able to go on missions. Is that OK, Steph? *Stephanie: I'm cool with that. I'll put Sponghuck or Tyler in charge. *Ella Sandbar: In that case, shall we get started now? *Stephanie: Now? Well... in that case, let's do it now. *Ella Sandbar: OK. Right this way, sweetheart. *Stephanie: K, then. See you later, guys! *George Jacqueline: See you, Steph! *Craig: Good luck. *(Eleanor stares happily and cut to them walking home) *Eleanor Jacqueline: You know what, I never realised how much I love that girl. *George Jacqueline: Really? *Eleanor Jacqueline: No, literally, I never realised. *Craig: I think she has. *George Jacqueline: Craig, don't spoil it. I just hope Stephanie can get better at training, cause I really want to train for this team. *Eleanor Jacqueline: I tell you what, George, whenever I'm not at work, I can help you do a bit of training. *George Jacqueline: But, you lost your powers, Mum. *Eleanor Jacqueline: Yes, but I can help you start with the basics. *George Jacqueline: OK, then. Trained by Steph and Eleanor? That's heroic paradise. Thanks, Mum. *Eleanor Jacqueline: My pleasure, son. Hopefully I'm back at work tomorrow, or I'll get the sack. *Craig: Money, flour or... *George Jacqueline: Craig! Not now. *(They all laugh as they walk all the way home) *(the end credits roll and Stephanie is in a black crop top, black bikini bottoms, grey leg warmers, coral headband and white Adidas Superstar trainers and she does some stretches, lifts some weights and takes some tests, whilst being supervised and taught by Ella Sandbar; She's covered from head to toe in sweat, but she doesn't care) Category:Transcripts Category:Weird World: The TV Show Season 1 transcripts Category:Weird World Category:Pages by The Golden Cubit